Warm days and ripped clothes
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Neji is on a mission in the Sand country and has a lovely moment with Gaara. Not a great summary... Yaoi, smutscene between the two men.


Another one-shot. I'm not sure I'm to happy about it, but you can decide for yourself!

A sort of forced request from Mettlei

...

Why was it so fucking hot out here? Neji thought as he leaned back on the beige colored building. It was the only place he could find a little shadow, but even there it was way too hot. How can people live in these conditions? He wondered. It shouldn't take long anymore. He only had to report back to the Kazekage and then he could go home again. He had already lost Gai and Lee somewhere around here. They were off running circles around the city since the sand makes you walk slower. Some sort of twisted game Neji never understood. He didn't know where Tenten was, but he knew she was spending time with Temari. She would be taken good care off.

But now he was all alone in this sandy and empty city. He knew why all those people were inside and he wished he could be too. But of course he had to wait outside for Gaara's guards to get him. Why did he have to be the one to arrange everything? Right, because he was the responsible one of his group. He still was jonin for a reason.

Finally one of the guards came and let him inside. The coolness of the hallway struck him and he marveled the feeling of it. He wished he could stay here forever, but unfortunately life wouldn't let him. The guard opened the door to the Kazekage's office and Neji went inside.

Gaara was sitting at his desk, flipping through some papers and didn't even look up when the door opened. He already knew who was coming and wanted this to be over as soon as possible. He had better things to do.

When he did look up he was shocked by the beautiful person that stood before him. He had expected Might Gai or maybe even Rock Lee, but not Neji Hyuuga. A soft breeze came in through the window and swept through Neji's hair, lifting it up a bit and then laying it back down. Parts of it had come loose out of its tie and sweat had wetted parts of it. He pale hand came up and placed some of the strands of hair behind his ear.

'Neji,' Gaara said, acknowledging his existence.

Neji bowed before him and placed some of his own paperwork on the large desk. 'My lord,' he greeted in return.

Gaara picked up the rapport and checked some of the notes inside it. 'Did Gai write this,' he questioned.

Neji rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. 'He has never done any paperwork in his entire life. He should be happy to have me on his team,' he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

A small smile crept on Gaara's face and Neji watched it with great curiosity. Did he just make the Kazekage smile? He liked the sight of it. Those small plump lips slightly curving upwards, his light green eyes glistening a bit more and the red hair sparkling, but wait, it always sparkled. Or maybe that was just his imagination.

Gaara signed the paper, read it through ones more, before handing it back to the longhaired brunette. Neji himself flipped through it then and nodded at the signature at the bottom of the last page. He had everything he needed and was about to leave.

'You're going home immediately?' Gaara asked just when Neji was about to open the door.

The brunette turned around and his lavender eyes closed slightly due to the frown that had formed on his face. 'I think we are, yes.'

The redhead nodded and waved him over. 'I like your help with a rapport before you leave. The others will be entertained by my staff, so don't worry about them.'

Reluctantly Neji walked back to the desk, but now stood beside Gaara instead of in front of him. He leaned over the large wooden thing and read what the Kazekage was pointing out. Now Gaara took his chance to get a glimpse of that soft round ass of the brunette. He always thought Neji had been to beautiful for his own good. The way his long hair flowed around him all the time and his eyes that seem to hold so many secrets.

Gaara looked back at Neji's face and watched him talk, the words not really registering. He had been working the whole day already and frankly he was done. He was just going to watch this beautiful creature and do nothing else.

Neji called out his name a couple of times, but Gaara didn't seem to notice anymore. The only way out he saw, was giving him a slap in the face. Of course his hand never got there, for the sand was already in its way.

Gaara's green eyes pierced through Neji's lavender ones and the brunette swallowed the lump in his throat away. He shouldn't have tried to hit the Kazekage and now he was doomed to be punished. What would someone like Gaara do?

'Are you alright?' the redhead asked, his head cocked to the right.

'Yeah,' Neji responded a bit breathless. He hadn't even notice he had been holding his breath.

They were really close now. Neji was still leaning over the desk and Gaara sitting in his chair. Their faces were just a feet away and Neji could feel the temperature rising. He looked away from those green eyes now and let out a heavy sigh. He started to hate the heat more and more.

He tugged on the tie in his hair and pulled it out, his hair now free of its confines. Gaara watched this with amazement and immediately felt like touching it. His hand reached out and glided through the soft brown hair. Neji glanced to the side at the Kazekage, but didn't dare move. Was he still going to be punished? Was Gaara going to do something to his hair? He loved his hair!

'You have very beautiful hair, Neji,' Gaara said softly, his hand going up yet again. He softly pulled it, making Neji lean back down.

This is it, Neji thought. He is going to cut off my hair and that will be that. He had to grow it all out again. It would take years to get it this long again.

But something entirely else happened. Gaara pulled him further down until their faces were mere inches apart and he closed the gap in a swift move, his lips meeting Neji's thin ones. It was a soft kiss at first and Neji wasn't sure how to respond. Was THE Kazekage kissing him right now? That couldn't be right.

The redhead stood up and shoved his chair back. He guided Neji's lean body over to the desk in front of him and let him lean back on it, his asscheeks leaning on the hard wood. Now that Gaara had a better access, he forced the kiss out of the brunette. He pushed his tongue inside the wet cavern and got a good taste out of him. Neji moaned softly, still unsure about what he was supposed to do, but he now liked where it was going. He wondered how far Gaara would go. It had been a while since he last had sex with someone and adding the Kazekage to his list was quite an interesting idea.

Rough hands started to unbutton Neji's shirt and ripped it off when it took him too long. The brunette let out a whine, already missing his lovely shirt. What was he supposed to wear now?

Lips latched onto a pale neck and teeth bit down hard, marking him with red spots everywhere. Neji loved the touches, leaning back on his hands and revealing more skin on his neck. His long hair swept over the desk and Gaara felt the need to touch it again. He reached up his hand and grabbed a fist full of his hair right on the scalp. Neji groaned at the slight pain, not really minding it. Pain was good when it leads to better things.

Neji took off Gaara's long robe of some sort and after that the under shirt came off too. His slender fingers lingered over a soft chest and tweaked nipples when they found them. Gaara moaned softly, pulling Neji's body closer to his. He could now feel the brunette's arousal pressed on against his leg and he knew Neji was feeling the same thing, but then coming from him.

They kissed again and this time Neji took the lead, pulling down Gaara's pants during their tongue wrestling. His pale fingers wrapped around the hardened length and started stroking it softly. This only made Gaara kiss harder en lean further over Neji. The brunette was now laying down on the desk and knew what he wanted there.

He released Gaara's soft lips and whispered in his ear, 'I want you to take me on this desk as hard as you can.' The redhead groaned at the confession and ripped Neji's pants off in one swift movement. And now Neji didn't have any clothes anymore… He had to go back naked.

Gaara let himself rest on Neji's naked body, their erections now touching. Neji moaned and bucked up his hips. The friction felt so good that he did it again and again until Gaara forced him to stop.

'I think you wanted something else of me,' he said sternly and Neji felt like a complete child due to the tone Gaara used with him. 'Turn around, please.'

Neji carefully got of the desk, still not liking Gaara's tone, but he wanted this way too much. He turned around and let his chest rest on the desk, his head propped up on his hands. He pouted a bit, but that soon disappeared when teeth latched on onto his soft asscheek. He gasped loudly out of pain and wanted to turn around angrily, but then was shocked again. A tongue ran over the bite mark and then descended down somewhere else. No one had ever done that to him before! Was Gaara being serious?

Oh yes he was. His tongue ran up from the beginning of the reddened balls to the ring of muscles. The tip of his tongue lingered just around the hole, circling it slowly. Neji let out a few whimpers, not used to the feeling and not too sure if he actually liked it. The circle became smaller and smaller until he reached the middle. He stuck it in a bit, wiggling it to make the process easier. A groan escaped thin lips and hips pushed back a little.

The tongue went in a little further, wetting the hole as best as he could and entertaining the pale boy too. Neji started to like this more and more, moans escaping his mouth now. He wanted to feel more and deeper and notified Gaara of this by pushing his hips back further. The tongue left and it was replaced by two fingers, those already scissoring him in the process. Neji moaned as soon as the fingers entered him, his hand coming up behind him and fisting fire red hair.

Gaara could reach deeper now and took this opportunity to go looking for something. If he had found it now, it sure was going to be easier later on. He started thrusting in the two fingers, angling every move at another place. After a few thrusts a scream left the brunette and now Gaara knew where his lovely spot was. He would try and remember that.

The red head leaned over the panting brunette, taking the hand out of his hair. 'What did you want of me again?' he asked softly, still thrusting his fingers in and out.

'Fuck me!' Neji screamed during a certain good aimed thrust.

Gaara growled, yanking his fingers out and placing his arousal at the quivering hole. It was already trying to suck the head in, but it needed a little lubrication first. He spit on it and rubbed it on the whole thing. After that he couldn't wait anymore. In one push he was fully sheathed and Neji moaned loudly. Finally he got what he wanted.

'Move already and fuck me,' Neji said annoyed when Gaara kept still.

'As you wish,' the redhead responded drily. He pulled out almost completely and thrust back in hard, waiting at the end again. He repeated the process a couple of times and was secretly trying to find a certain spot again. It was hard to remember it when you were sucked in by such a tight little ass.

Finally Neji let out a lovely scream again and now Gaara was ready to pound into this guy. Each thrust became harder and faster and Neji couldn't even hold himself up anymore. His head laid on the desk and his drool was wetting the sheets of paper laying under it. His eyes were closed and he was just enjoying every brush against his prostate.

Gaara now whished for some more attention and grasped a hand full of the long brown locks. He yanked the head up and let Neji's head rest on his shoulder. 'Kiss me,' he demanded. Neji tried to do what the redhead asked, but it became clumsy. He couldn't focus on his mouth as long as his ass got abused like this. He needed to moan and scream, but he couldn't when he was kissing. Another hard yank was delivered to his hair and he knew he had to do better. He tried a little harder this time, because the thrusts became slower now and that was something he really didn't want.

When Gaara was satisfied he released the brunette and he fell onto the desk again. Now the hand pinched the tiny ass before sliding up to the front of the pale naked body. He played with the balls a bit, squeezing them softly. His thrusts again slowed down, but Neji didn't even notice this time. His attention was by the rough hand, handling his sensitive parts. The hand now grabbed the hardened length and gave it a hard stroke. Another scream was ripped from an already sore throat.

Now the redhead would handle Neji with a gentle hand. He cupped the head of Neji's dick and started rubbing it with the inside of his hand. The movement became smoother when pre cum was smeared out.

Neji felt his orgasm building, sweat breaking out even more. His moans didn't follow the movements anymore, he was just plain moaning now. His muscles contracted and he fisted everything he could get his hands on, meaning every piece of paper in front of him.

The tightening around Gaara's cock drove him crazy and as Neji released, Gaara couldn't hold back in anymore either. He coated the insides of Neji with everything he had in him and let out a loud groan.

They were both breathing heavily until they recovered from their high. Neji grabbed his torn clothes and wasn't sure what he was going to do with them now. Gaara offered him his clothes and after a soft goodbye kiss and a wave Neji left for his own town.

…

'May I ask why you are wearing different clothes, Neji Hyuuga?' the Hokage asked.

A slight blush adorned pale cheeks, but he didn't respond.

'And what are these strange stains on the rapport?' Tsunade asked with a disgusted face, holding up the paper between the tips of her fingers.

Characters Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
